


Emma's new problem

by stonefrog



Series: Jemma (english) [2]
Category: Hand Aufs Herz | Hand Over Heart
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefrog/pseuds/stonefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a new problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's new problem

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my lifejournal
> 
> Disclaimer: these two do not belong to me. Pity

# Emma'S new problem

Emma Müller has a problem. She is in love with Jenny Hartmann. Really in love, with butterflies in her tummy. And Jenny is in love with Emma, too.

Emma is not only in love, she is scared, too. Scared of her friends’ reaction. Scared of what the others will say if Emma is lesbian or bi.

Jenny says, she’s Emma, that’s what’s important. And when she says that, Emma believes her.

Jenny doesn’t have to tell the others about what the two of them have. Let them wonder what is happening between the two of them. That’s not her and Emma’s problem.

Emma get’s frightened when Hotte catches them kissing, or Timo. Then she does not not know how to react and reacts wrongly.

Emma pushes Jenny away like she is abnormal, like she did something evil.

Jenny is hurt when Emma does that. Emma is sorry instantly but Jenny is wounded.

Jenny wanted to give Emma time, because she knows well how it is. But now she doesn’t know if the whole thing still makes sense.

Emma has to decide. And when she wants to be with Jenny, Jenny will be there for her. But something like that, that is out of question.

Emma throws herself at STAG, at their performance in Hamburg. That is everything that is left for her. But they are too few, so Emma is supposed to ask Jenny if she will come with them

Jenny deletes Emmas number from her phone. But she is happy when Emma asks her. Until she realises that Emma is only asking if she will come to the casting.

Jenny pities Emma, because she doesn’t check that you don’t die when you stand by your feelings.

Emma goes to Hamburg alone with the STAG. And they really win the competition.

Emma talks to Luzi about love. She doesn’t tell that she is talking about herself. And about Jenny. And Luzy says she should write her feelings down, she should be honest with Jenny, because otherwise, she will hurt her even more. And Emma writes a letter to Jenny with her honest feelings.

Jenny is lovesick. She eats pizza and dances. First alone and then with Ben. And then she sleeps with Ben while Emma is on stage in Hamburg.

Jenny doesn’t want everyone to know she slept with Ben. Especially not Emma. But Caro knows and then everybody does.

Emma cannot believe what Caro is saying about Jenny. She even hits Caro when she doesn’t want to take back what she said.

Emma’s letter makes Jenny very happy, but then Emma asks if it is true. Emma’s heart breaks when Jenny says yes.

Jenny bares her soul to Emma. She feels exactly like Emma. The thing with Ben means nothing.

Jenny is useless without Emma, she wants to waitress with her again, hang banners, call ghosts, share blankets, do everything with her. She cannot imagine it without Emma anymore.

Emma doesn’t believe a word Jenny says. She thinks Jenny fooled her, made an experiment with her.

Emma goes to the special rehersal that Luzi set up without knowing that it is a surprise party for Jenny’s birthday. When she realises, she wants to leave as soon as possible. And then Emma kisses Luzi to show Jenny how much she hurt her.

Jenny is hurt. Emma wants to tell her how sorry she is but Jenny brushes her off. She says Emma has no clue what she wants. And when Jenny takes what she wants, Emma panics. Jenny has it with that.

Jenny wanted to start over in Cologne, but somehow she ran into the wrong direction, towards Emma. It would be best to go back and start anew and forget Emma forever.

Emma believes that Jenny wants to go back to London. Tomorrow already she will see her parents. Emma has to something against that. Emma races to the station to stop Jenny.

Emma is sorry. Not only because of the kiss with Luzi but really because of everything. That she pushed Jenny away in front of Timo, that she couldn’t make up her mind. That she thought Jenny was screwing with her, that she never trusted her. Emma fell really... terribly... awfully... in love with Jenny and she really wants to be with her. Jenny must not go to London.

Jenny doesn’t want to go to London, she just want to pick up her parents from the station who just arrived from London.

Jenny thinks that Emma just said the most beautiful thing she could have said. And that Emma should come to dinner with her parents.

Emma is really nervous and babbles stupid stuff. And every word she says makes it worse somehow. But Jenny is there and holds her hand and that makes it better.

Emma made such a beautiful declaration of love to Jenny that Jenny could have cried from happiness.

And then they kiss and hold each other and all problems are far away.


End file.
